demigods
by dramaqueenlexi
Summary: Ever feel out of place or just like you don't belong? Did you ever think it was because of your parents? Well that's what happens to these people
1. Chapter 1

Everyone always asked me why i never took off my necklace. it was a big gold ancient Greek medallion. I would always say because it's good luck. the real reason i never took it off was because i wasn't allowed to. My Father never told me why he just said that one day i wouldn't need it but until then i could never take it off and i followed in his word. he died a couple of years ago and the day he did i swore to myself i would never take it off. My mom was never around. I never knew who she was. my dad said that when i was a baby she was called away for work and that we weren't allowed to go but one day i would see her. So for right now i live with my best friend, Morgan. Her dad left when she was little, but she gets to see him from time to time. when she was with her dad i would go to Baton Rouge to see my old friends. there was always one  
person that i couldn't wait to see every time i went. My Father always said that my necklace could only be taken off by two people, my mother and the person that i went perfect with. i never knew how i was supposed to find the perfect person until i met him. Ashton Stokes.

My necklace would cling to me every time i saw him or even heard his name. I never understood how it could do that. There was one thing special about Ashton. He had a bracelet that had the same medallion on it. his was smaller though and more boyish. His Father and my Mother worked together. His Father left him when he was a baby. His mom was still around though. His Mother treated me like i was part of the family ever since Ashton brought me to his house. As soon as i walk through their door, i feel protected. Ashton was never allowed to take off his bracelet, just as i was never to take off my necklace. we had a lot more in common than we thought.

One day while i was  
at his house, he brought his hand next to my face to kiss me but the medallion on my necklace clinged to the medallion on his wrist. Both the necklace and the bracelet broke off and floated into the air. the gold hit against the light and shined so brightly, that it felt as if we were looking into the sun. I closed my eyes and hid my face in his shirt. I started to feel dizzy. I couldn't feel Ashton's shirt against me or his arm around me anymore. I looked up at the medallions. they were right in front of my face and Ashton was across from me. He wasn't wearing his gym shorts or his dad's old Journey t-shirt. He was wearing a white robe that you would only see on gods in ancient Greek movies or books. His bracelet was back on his wrist. I felt my Necklace around my neck. I looked down to see my necklace. i realized that i was floating in the air. I could see my gold Sandals that i wasn't wearing at Ashton's house. I could see the white robe that was like  
Ashton's in a more girlie fashion. I looked back up and Ashton was beside me. we were on the ground again. We weren't at Ashton's house though.

I turned around to find glowing people looking at me. There was a girl and a boy, holding hands, wearing robes just like me and Ashton. they were beautiful. You would never believe they were actually people., and maybe they weren't. Maybe, they were a dream. No one could ever be as beautiful as they were. I reached out my hand to touch them, and the girl across from me did the same thing. I reached her hand but didn't feel soft skin. i felt smooth glass. It was a reflection, our reflection. i reached up to touch the crown of flowers on my head. I was the beautiful girl that was across from me. I knew it had to be a dream.

I closed my eyes, counted to three, and opened them again. the mirror was still there. I still saw the beautiful reflection. I pinched my arm but nothing changed. everything  
was the same. "You've always been this beautiful, you just never realized it," i heard a woman's voice say. Ashton must of heard the same thing because he gave me a worried look. We both turned around at the same time. A Beautiful woman, the most gorgeous woman i have ever seen in my life was standing across from us. She looked like a giant though. She was wearing the same type of robe i was. She had an actual gold crown, instead of a flower crown like i had. She had the same gold medallion around her neck like i did. "You're not dreaming, Alexis."

"How do you know my name?" i grabbed Ashton's hand tighter as the woman spoke. Ashton put his arm around me.

"Well, I'm your..," She started.

"Are they here yet?" A giant man walked into the golden room from behind a pillar. He had a robe like Ashton's. he had a gray beard and a gold belt. He had a medallion around his wrist just like Ashton.

"They're here, now shut up before you  
scare them, Zues!"

"Hera!" the woman gave him an evil look. "Hera," he said softer. "I won't scare them. We need them more than anything right now. Why would i scare them away?"

I looked at Ashton. He looked more confused than scared. "Who are you guys? And why are we here?" Ashton said.

"Haha, my boy! I knew his mother would raise him right. I am Zeus, King of the Gods, and your father." The man crossed his arms and smiled directly at Ashton. I felt his heart speed up.

"Zeus! There was an easier way to tell him! Are you okay, honey?"

"He's fine. He's like me, brave and strong. He will be great as the new king!" Zeus laughed. He spun around and faced Ashton. He was human size now. He put his hand on Ashton's shoulder. "There are so many things you need to learn, my boy."

Ashton looked at me with apologetic eyes and let go. "I'm coming back for you no matter what," he whispered in my ear. he kissed me on the  
cheek and walked away. Hera spun around and was in front of me as a human woman.

"He'll be back, don't worry." She looked at me with a smile and hugged me. "Oh how i wish i could have watched you grow up." I backed away from her.

"What are you talking about?" She took a step closer and put her hand on my necklace.

"You listened to your father. You never took it off." she held up her hand to her necklace. "Sweetheart, i'm your mother." My heart sped up. My mother was queen of the Gods! My mother was immortal!

"Does this mean that Ashton's my brother?" i could not stand it if he was. I loved him. he was mine forever.

"No. he's not your brother. We went down to Earth so that you and him would be born and meet in school. and then take over when we could no longer. there is much for you to learn. You must come with me." she put her arm around me and walked with me through the castle of Olympis, soon to be my castle.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, now the first thing you have to do is meet all the new goddesses," Hera (my mother) said.

"Wait, every God and Goddess went to Earth to have kids? Why do you even need kids? You're immortal. You can't die. So why do you need kids to take over? What's going on?"

"We're going away for a little while and we needed some people to take over."

"Why are you going away?" i just met my mother and she's leaving.

"We're just laving for a little while, but we'll be back. I promise." She gave me a hug and walked me into a room with five other girls. they were all wearing robes but none were as pretty as mine. they also all wore a gold medallion but in different way. one was a belly-ring. Another was on a charm bracelet, and an anklet. One was an earring and the last one was a beautiful ring. it was all real gold. of all the gold mine was the biggest though.

They stopped talking when we walked in the room. everyone looked at me in awe except for one person. Her name was Kiley. She was the daughter of Aphrodite. She had the charm bracelet. She was gorgeous, just like her mother. Her mother was the Goddess of love and beauty. She was supposed to be the most beautiful Goddess of all. Kiley was beautiful. All the others were normal or average. I was in between Kiley and the others, or at least that's what Ashton said. I didn't get mad because i knew that Kiley was prettier than i was.

"Girls. Girls!" she clapped her hands together. "Girls! This is Alexis. She's my daughter. I want you to introduce yourselves and help her around." she smiled at the girls, hugged me and walked to the door. She turned around and faced us again. "And Kiley." She faced my mother, and smiled. "Be nice."

Kiley chuckled a little bit. "When am I not nice?" She smiled at my mother and all the other girls bust out laughing. I looked at Kiley. I could tell that she was mad, not only at my mom or the other girls but me in particular. My mother left the room and everyone ran up to me. Everyone but Kiley.

The first girl to come up to me was Maddie. She had the ring. "Hi. I'M Maddie. I'm the daughter of Artemis. You're going to have so much fun here. We finally have all the girls. All we need is the new Zeus and we can have that party that your mom promised us!" She hugged me and started jumping up and down.

Another girl pulled her off of me. "Maddie! Get off of her!" She turned around and faced me. She held out her hand to me. She had the earrings. "Hi. I'm Nina. I'm the daughter of Athena."

"She has a bit of a temper since her mom is the Goddess of battle stuff," Maddie said.

"Battle strategy and i don't have a temper!" She turned around and brought her hand up to hit Maddie. I grabbed her hand before she moved it towards her.

"Hey! I just got here! Please don't fight!"

A dark haired girl walked up to me and grabbed my hand. "She wasn't really going to hit her." She laughed and smiled at me. She had a belly-ring. You could see it through her robe. "I'm Bailey. I'm the daughter of Demeter. It's nice to have you here. I think you'll make a great leader."

"Humph!" Everyone turned to Kiley. "What?" She turned away from us to the window.

"Don't worry about her. She's just mad because she's been here the longest and she thinks she's better than everybody. All because her mom is Aphrodite." The girl smiled at me. She was a little bit chubby but it was cute on her. She had an anklet. It was adorable. "I'm sorry. I'm Tressie. My mother is Hestia. You know what's funny though. I don't know what hearth is." We both laughed.

"So how did you get here?" Maddie asked me.

"Well, I was at my friend's house and he was about to kiss me..."

"O.M.G! He was about to kiss you?" Maddie yelled.

"Don't interrupt!" Bailey said.

Maddie looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, continue." Everyone was around me, everyone except Kiley. I didn't understand why she didn't like me.

"Well, like i said he was about to kiss me when the medallion on his wrist and my medallion became like magnets and broke off and then we were here."

"That didn't happen to me," Nina said.

"He came, too? Is he a demigod?" Maddie asked.

"Of course he is or he wouldn't have made it past the gate," Bailey said.

"His name is Ashton. He's the son of Zeus," I said. Maddie's face lit up.

"He's the last Demigod! We can have our party now!" Maddie was jumping up and down. All the other girls were jumping up and down with her.

Just then, Ashton ran into the room. "Lexi! We're leaving, now! I can't take this anymore! Come on!" He grabbed my hand and started running to the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we leaving?" We were already halfway down the long hallway.

He turned around to face me. He took my hand in his. "We have to! they want us to rule! I'm 15! I can barely do chores without someone telling me to! And they want me to rule the world! I have a parent that needs me!" My mind went to the memory of my dad in the car accident. He wouldn't wake up no matter how loud i screamed at him or how hard i shook him. I took my hand out of his and started to walk back to the girls. they were in the hall watching the whole thing. "Come on, Lexi! You know i didn't mean it like that!"

I turned around to face him. "Then what did you mean? Because i have no father i have no life. If my MOM wants me to take her place then i will do all that i can to make her happy. THIS is my new home! And they..." i pointed to the girls, "are my new family. You can go by yourself. But you're letting your FATHER down by leaving! Remember that when you're watching TV while your mom does everything for you." I turned around and walked back to the girls. Nina and Maddie put their arms around me. We walked into the room and Bailey closed the door behind us.

"You fit in perfectly here. I'm glad you're in our family now," Maddie said.

"Here, I'll show you to your room. If you go down the hall, it's the third door on your left. It has your mom's name on it. Whenever you walk in the name changes though," Bailey said to me.

"Thanks. You guys are so nice." I looked at Kiley. She was staring at me with blank eyes. It felt as if she was staring at my soul.

"Ashton Stokes is the new Zeus. How nice." Kiley smiled at me for two seconds, then walked out the doors to her room.

I looked at Tressie. She had been here the second longest. She shrugged her shoulders. Everyone was walking into my room now, everyone except Kiley. My room was gold, white, and red. My three favorite colors.

We were all sitting on my bed, talking about the past life, before we knew that we were demigods. Everyone's story was unique and special in their own way. They were my new best friends. We were in the middle of Tressie's story when we heard a bang on the door. Everyone stopped talking and faced the door. Nina was already in her fighting pose. We heard another bang and this time we saw sparks coming from the door as it flew in front of the bed.

"That was awesome! Did you see that?" Ashton was standing in front of my door holding a lightning bolt. He started to walk toward us.

"Are you nuts? You get to fix my door! And you shouldn't be here." he was in front of my bed now.

"I'm the son of Zeus! I can do stuff like that." I looked at Nina who was about to attack him from the side. She could be very protective.

"You get to fix my door! I thought you were leaving?" i crossed my arms and all the girls came sit beside me.

"I was, but I won't leave without you." He stepped closer to the bed.

"Ashton, stop! I'm not leaving. I finally fit in somewhere. I finally have my mom."

"Are you serious? She's leaving! You just met her and she has to go!" I felt a tear go down my cheek. Ashton saw the hurt on my face. He went to take a step closer but my mom had a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought you were leaving. the only way to leave is by how you came," my mother said. I thought about how we came. The medallions, the light. It was all wonderful and scary. The reflection and the people. You should get to your room Ashton. Girls, you too. Alexis, I need to speak with you."

The girls left the room so that only Ashton and my mother were with me. Ashton turned around to leave the room but my mother stopped him. "Ashton, you should come with us. We are going see your father after all."

He turned around and half smiled at my mother. "Oh great," he said under his breath.

"We heard that," my mother said.

My mother leaded the way to Zeus. Ashton stood right beside me holding my hand and we followed. Something was not right.


End file.
